Letters To Isabelle
by Jazmonsterr
Summary: Forbes younger sister, Isabelle comes to visit from London. Meeting old friends and making new, only to be pulled apart from the up and starting war. What a great time to come a visit Izzy, what a GREAT time to visit...
1. Letter By Isabelle

August 7th, 1862

Dear Father,

I miss you, and I miss Cabot. London is a lot different than Massachusetts that much I can tell you. How is everyone? I suppose thing's here are the same as usual. Before I forget I must tell you two that I have picked up an accent! How on earth that happened I don't know and I feel as if my American roots are drying up, before you will know it I'll be dressed in red, marching up to kiss the kings fat ass! Excuse me, _arse_. Oh if Estrild would read this, she would go mad! A proper lady should not be saying such foul things, well this proper lady misses her dear father and brother.

Speaking of, there is something I must ask you. Though I have already brought this to Aunt Estrild attention, she has requested a validate accord from you. I wish to come home, just for a while. I miss America terribly and I am afraid that my days in London are changing me for who I am not. Once the news about Cabot came about his enrolment in the Army and thus the war I feared my days before he was sent off would be counted. I must see him father, I simply will not stand it any other way. Besides, you know how Estrild is, this chance only comes once in a life time. In addition, you already know I have arranged to stay four more years after I have turned eighteen. Please say you will, I need to see my country but more importantly my family.

You're Loving Daughter,

Isabelle

**WOOT WOOT A NEW STORY FOR GLORY :D **

**So I had this idea for a while and I thought that it was something new and fresh. Not another time travel story, not that I have anything against them, please I **_**write**_** and **_**read **_**them! **

**Future chapters will not be a letter, they will be normal written ones. **


	2. The Escape to Nowhere

**Letter's to Isabelle**

_A Glory Fanfiction_

_Written by, __**Jazmonsterr**_

**Chapter 1**_: The Escape to Nowhere_

The late summer sun perched over her, allowing the heat to blanket over Isabelle's body. From the crunches of broken twigs and ruffling over her gown she desperately tried to focus her attention on her soon arrival to the Forbes manor. She groaned, her arms in pain from the heavy bags, reminding herself to definitely inform her Father that the carriage driver had the nerve to drop her off two whole miles from her home.

Was chivalry forgotten in America?

She counted each tree she passed hopping to be distracted from the current throbbing from her forearms, finding that thinking of her upcoming was nearly impossible. The passage way resembled something out of a fairy tale. The rich green canopy allowed many large rays of light to pass through and shine on the moist earth floor, logs and broken branches all topped with moss and different greens extended randomly throughout the forest carpet. She grinned and dropped her things, gently stretching her arms before taking small meekly steps forward.

In one more ways, forward into her past.

Isabelle's eyes glistened and she covered her mouth with a tan hand. Before her was a giant tree, the trunk its self being a few feet wide. The rippled wood was covered with various living plants, among the glorious greens was the giant engraving of the letters I and R.

She gently bent over, tracing the broken wood and smiling in fascination. Who would have thought in all these years she would have stumbled upon _their_ tree. "My god…" Her voice trailed and she bent her head to the side, still shocked at her discovery. Isabelle slowly got up, patting her dress and taking one last look. An idea suddenly popped into her mind and she grabbed the hem of her sleeve, bringing the arm to her mouth she ripped off a piece of fabric.

Turning around and gingerly picking up her bags, the torn sleeve still in her mouth. Once again her journey had begun, her feet trudging through the forest. If the engraving meant anything it told Isabelle she was closer to home then she thought. Suddenly butterflies fluttered around in stomach, she bit her bottom lip and stopped walked…

Shaking her body in a way that almost looked demonic Isabelle squealed a giant smile never leaving her face. Her little dance was soon over and she took in a deep breath, her hair and gown out of place she huffed and looked down. Not wanting to take any more time she ignored her current presence and began walking again.

**Oh, I know this incredibly short don't kill me! There is no real excuse for my absence of updating for both The Glory and obviously this. I felt the need to upload something, I literally wrote 5 different scenarios for this chapter. On a random note, I was cleaning my computer and started reading some of my old work from 2 years ago and holy crap I was a much better writer! Is that even possible to get worse over time? I don't know but I hope you guys like this. :)**

**I'm putting titles on my chapters again :D**

**I used to do that and stopped out my pure laziness but I think this chapter could use all the length it could get.**


End file.
